


Loving You Forever

by CavalierQueen



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A/U sappy sweet love story following E/S from their first meeting to fulfilling their destiny. More than a drabble, less than a full story. See A/N for more. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Forever

Title: **Loving You Forever**  
Category: TV Shows » True Blood  
Author: CavalierQueen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 04-09-09, Updated: 04-09-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 8,842

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: An AU story that kept rolling around in my head, so here it is on virtual paper so to speak, my first True Blood story. More than a drabble, less than a story. I haven't read all the books, but have seen all of Season 1 of True Blood, so I am far from an expert on the Southern Vampire series. Some things come from unknown fan fiction, but I don't know if those are spoilers from the books or not, so be warned. If they are not from the books, and I have borrowed your ideas inadvertently, I thank you. This is a sappy, sweet love story between E/S, told in brief flashbacks from the time they met till they meet their destiny. Eric is sweet in this story, because in my AU he would be with Sookie, but hints of his cruelty are given.

**Loving You Forever**

**A True Blood Story**

_I was just leaving-the night was winding down  
You touched my shoulder and I turned around  
Here we are-the hardest part is done  
And all that's left is loving you forever_

_My heart stopped beating-I couldn't let it show  
You were as unexpected as roses in the snow  
Just like that I knew you were the one  
Now all that's left is loving you forever_

_In this world we're lucky if we find  
A spark that sparks one time  
Like when we are together_

_And in that moment, it happened so fast  
My prayers were answered-I found love at last  
Take my hand-our life has begun  
And all that's left is loving you forever  
Here we are-the hardest part is done  
And all that's left is loving you forever._

_Carole King, Loving You Forever_

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse stood in front of the huge mahogany mirror in Eric's bedroom at Fangtasia. Her reflection continued to surprise her. Gone was the pony-tailed, naïve and slightly crazy barmaid from Merlotte's and in her place was a stunning, graceful, self-possessed woman. Eric and Pam had seen to her transformation from the somewhat more than plain backwater girl to the self-assured and beautiful butterfly. She was still telepathic, a service she gracefully offered to Eric and the Queen at times, although truth be told, she found it distasteful to be used in such a fashion. However, she did so out of love for Eric and the protection of those she had grown to consider family.

Today was an important day for her, for her and Eric really. She wondered if he would remember.

 

_   
_

* * *

_One year and a few months ago…_

 

She met Eric for the first time at Fangtasia with Bill, sleuthing out the killer of the women who had associated with vampires. Her brother being blamed for the murders it seemed the logical course of action. Bill took her to the throne Eric sat on, Eric appearing bored and arrogant on his slightly raised golden perch, his long golden hair matching the gold etching on the ancient chair. She immediately felt the draw of his power, his sexuality, his body, his danger. It was such a different sensation than her attraction to Bill, calm nice-guy Bill, trying desperately to mainstream, where Eric was clearly not. She knew they both could feel her heart beat speed up at she soaked in Eric Northman's presence. She hoped it would be attributed to nervousness and not the powerful attraction she felt. Sookie could tell that Bill hated and feared Eric and Eric held general disdain for Bill, nothing more than a person might have for an annoying mosquito they couldn't quite swat. She could also tell that Eric's boredom was piqued by her and her relationship with Bill. Eric's power thrummed around her, lust and the desire to glamour her to him beating at her. She kept her ever present smile on him, asking him politely her questions about the women, and was grateful when Bill pulled her away and out of the bar.

A month later, Bill was exposed by Eric as a spy for the queen and as a philanderer. Eric, for some reason he could only tell her later, was enamored of Sookie and sought out why Bill felt such a need to protect her. It turned out the Queen of Louisiana wanted Sookie as her pet and Bill, because of his close ties to Bon Temps had been chosen to woo and seduce the virginal telepathic bar maid that lived across the cemetery from him, and ultimately turn Sookie over to the Queen. And he had almost been successful until Eric exposed him for what he was. Eric forced Bill to acknowledge to Sookie exactly the nature of his task, as well as his dalliance with Loreena. Sookie was of course incensed and rescinded Bill's invitation to her home and refused to speak with him again. Eric gave her a shoulder to cry on that night, offering nothing more and he admitted later refusing to want anything more from her than to be a friend. She had been sorely abused by her would-be lover for nefarious schemes buried deep in the vampire political community. He would not victimize her again for his own less than honorable reasons.

Eric and Sookie first exchanged blood after her attack by Rene. She had somehow managed to kill Rene, but not before he had rendered her fatal wounds. Eric found her in the graveyard where she had dragged herself to her grandmother's grave determined to die in the arms of her angel, her grandmother. Instead, Eric found her and gave her his powerful, old blood, healing her wounds in record time, much to the chagrin of the local police. Their first exchange of the precious blood that flowed between them happened one year ago today. Nothing had been the same since then.

Eric Northman, feared of all the vampire community and the part of the human community who knew of him, had, with that single taste of her blood, fallen irrevocably into some enchantment with Sookie Stackhouse. That was all he was willing to attribute it to for the longest time. She laughed at her reminiscence. Here she was a simple barmaid working crazy hours at Merlotte's unknowingly pursued and protected by the most powerful vampire in the area. Eric, without her knowledge, arranged for protection for her during the day by powerful and trusted friends, and by night by others of his kind who could be trusted. They all remained out of sight and out of her mind so she remained blissfully unaware of their attention.

After The Disaster (as she had started to refer to it in her mind, complete with capitals) with Bill, which the whole town of course knew about, she had sworn off men in a less than delicate fashion. While her infamous virginity remained intact, she could read in their dirty little minds that no one believed it, even Sam. She had let a vampire bite her after all. It didn't seem to matter that a different vampire had saved her life after The Attack (again, permanently remembered with capitals). It just made her a fangbanger in their eyes anyway, even if she hadn't banged a single vampire, not for lack of wanting to of course.

After The Attack, and the significant sharing of Eric's blood to heal her, she could simply not forget him. His blood full of power and worldliness pulsed through her very pores. He was in her thoughts through all her waking hours and even many of her sleeping ones. She wondered about him, what was his life like before becoming a vampire, who was he feeding from that evening, was he fucking him or her. Sookie's skin practically crawled in desire for him and a permanent ache had taken up residence between her legs. She'd be off in her dreamy little world thinking about Eric and then shake her head setting her pony-tail dancing. No! She was done with vampires…hell she was done with men of all sorts. She'd retreat into the dilapidated house she owned and become one of those old scary cat ladies, her virginity and her mind still intact.

Two days later the bar was closing up and she went out back to toss some trash into the dumpster. She lifted the nasty lid of the dumpster and threw the two bags of garbage in, letting the lid down quickly with a loud thump, wiping her hands on her stained apron. She turned quickly away from the dreaded dumpster and felt him suddenly. She had been so distracted by her own inner turmoil she hadn't been paying attention. While she couldn't read Eric's mind, she could feel his presence. She could feel him without his blood, but with his blood it was practically a siren going off in her head. A very welcome if disconcerting siren.

He lay on his back on her car trunk and back window watching her watching him. She watched as he smirked as he felt her heart rate jump. He could see the pulse in her neck pounding even from where he sat. She stood where she was caught between a fight, flight, or fuck response. As that thought crossed her mind she let out a sharp laugh…fuck response had definitely not been covered in her high school science class. Eric looked at her with an amused glint in his eye as if he knew what she was thinking, and he just might. She took in his tight black jeans and black silk shirt, his blonde hair flowing around him. That constant ache she had been living with went to almost pain as she watched Eric silently.

He laughed softly, his deep laugh carried away into the woods. "Hello to you to Ms. Stackhouse. Are we just going to continue to watch each other?"

Sookie cleared her throat, wishing she had a drink of anything to take away her suddenly dry mouth. "Mr. Northman. I'm just a little surprised to see you again. It's been a while." Even to her, her comments sounded inane.

"I came to check on you. How are you feeling? You are working again, so obviously you must be feeling better."

Feeling better, she laughed in her head. Half the time she felt like she could fly, she was stronger than she had ever been. But then her libido had her mowing her yard several times a day. Her poor grass was paying for what she could only assume was her over developed vampire lusts due to Eric and his damned blood.

She slowly walked towards the still reclining body of Eric, drinking him in. "I'm sure you know perfectly well how I am feeling Mr. Northman." She found herself standing at his still reclining feet, having never taken her eyes off of him as she joined him at her car. "You and your damn blood are going to be the death of me!" Her eyes suddenly got wide as she realized what she had just said, while he gave a genuine and hearty laugh sitting up and gently pulling her between his legs, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"That just may be lover, but your death will not be tonight." Sookie tried to struggle out of his arms, knowing it was a lost cause. She might as well been fighting against a concrete wall. She finally dropped her arms and rested her forehead into Eric's hardened chest.

"So what are you doing here Eric, besides making me crazy?" Her voice was muffled into his silk shirt where a few surprising tears escaped and were soaked up by the silk.

"Eric. Finally you call me Eric. I like that, Sookie. And I have no wish to make you crazy," he lifted her head to face his and kissed her tears away. "Nor do I wish to make you cry." His voice was a mere whisper, meant only for her, creating a cocoon of intimacy between just the two of them. "I thought perhaps after you were off tonight we could take a walk in the moonlight. It is a nice night."

Sookie looked at him skeptically. A vampire could lie without all the usual tell-tale signs and since she couldn't read his mind she was without an anchor to base whatever decision she made. "A walk? In the moonlight? Seems a little too romantic or too mundane for you Eric, I'm not sure which."

"Ah, Sookie, you wound me. I was attempting at a little romance, certainly not the mundane. I am never mundane."

"That I _can_ believe. The rest…I just don't know Eric. I'm tired. I'm tired of vampires confusing my life. I'm tired of shifters, I'm tired of humans. They all lie to me, only with vampires I don't know it until it is too late. You are dangerous and powerful, and I appreciate you saving my life although I still don't know why you did or how you knew I was in trouble. But I don't want to be a snack for you. I am not a fangbanger, no matter what everyone thinks." Sookie's voice had started out soft and had ended on a sarcastic and angry note.

"Sookie," Eric continued with his soft intimate voice that soothed her mind and her body, "I will never lie to you. Between us there will always be truth. I don't understand why I would feel compelled to even tell you that, much less treat you differently that anyone else, but I will never lie to you no matter how painful things might be. It would be foolish as well to lie to try to convince you I didn't want you just as you want me, didn't crave your blood just as you crave mine. But I will promise you this night, the next time I taste your blood it will be with your permission and it will be your desire. You could never be a snack for me Sookie. You are a full meal." Eric paused pushing a loose strand of hair from her face and neck. "It's just a walk in the moonlight, lover, that is all."

And so Eric's courtship of Sookie began. They took their midnight stroll. He taught her how to listen with her extra senses to the sounds of the night, the ruffling of an owl's feathers, a snake crossing almost silently through the grass, the mouse racing away, heart pounding, from both. They sat in the dark on her porch and talked in whispers to not disturb the silence around them. Eric got quiet as he sat on the porch swing with his arm around Sookie protectively.

"Eric, what is it? I know you have something to say. Just say it." Sookie encouraged him, feeling confident in Eric, at least more so than she had before.

"Sookie, I told you there would be only truth between us. I have kept something from you and I need to tell you now." Eric continued to watch the woods. Sookie could feel his body tense next to hers while she waited for whatever admission Eric needed to tell her. What horrible thing would mess this all up she wondered. The night had been so perfect. "Sookie, I have placed protection around you night and day since The Attack. During the day, I have trusted shifters watching you from a distance to protect you from harm. At night, I have others like myself watching over you, sometimes it is even me who watches over you from the woods."

Sookie sat in silence, finding herself unsurprised at the news. She had felt others nearby, but as she felt safe and not in danger she had just accepted it as part of her new and complicated life. She was surprised that it was Eric who had put the guard up around her.

"Are they spying on me and reporting back to you? Or are they just here in case anything bad happens?" Sookie's voice held a threat of menace that Eric couldn't help but hear.

"They are not spying. I get no reports other than if something places you in danger. I would never want to violate you in that way. You carry my blood. I can tell your emotions, your fears, your pain, and your happiness. It has been eons since I have felt emotion, and I live vicariously through yours. I simply want to protect you. You have been targeted already once by a deranged human and a dishonest vampire. If I thought you would allow me, I would sweep you off to my hiding place and keep you there completely protected forever."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Sookie paused and took a breath. "But Eric, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness at wanting to protect me. Thank you for that."

As dawn approached, Eric saw her inside her door and gently kissed her goodnight. She stood on her porch steps watching him walk to his corvette and drive away, wondering when she would see him again.

And so it went. Eric started out appearing out of the night a few times a month. Before either of them knew it, they were spending almost every night together. All of these nights were chaste, holding hands, kissing gently, careful not to stoke an already strongly boiling passion beneath their careful demeanor. They would walk, go see a movie, watch a movie on DVD, which if a historical story he would point out all the fallacies in the story. They watched _The 13__th__ Warrior_, one of his favorites which he claimed to be fairly accurate for a Viking movie. Most vampire movies he laughed through. He enjoyed Bond movies and would indulge Sookie's interest in romances like _Pride and Prejudice _and _The Tudors_. Sookie liked movie nights because it gave her, and him she supposed, an excuse to stretch their bodies along the couch spooning against each other, feeling their heart beats, their breathing, smelling each other. Sometimes, the next day she could not have even told you the plot of the movie they had been watching she had been so wrapped up in Eric and everything about him. Those movie nights were the closest they came to touching, and touching was all they did. He remained true to his word. There was no pressure and no blood taking. While neither would say this was a comfortable state of affairs, it did ease her mind and assured him this was no passing fancy.

Sometimes they would play chess or cards. He was much better at both than she, but he taught her well and she could hold her own after a while. She especially liked the nights they went into the swamp. She would never dare go in there alone, but with Eric it was a symphony of sound and sights and smells she had never experienced before. One night Eric flew her to a small island in the middle of the swamp. With anyone else, she would have been terrified for her safety. After all, who knew how many bodies had been dumped out here in the middle of nowhere?

He landed her safely on the soft ground covered in a beautiful moss. The trees were covered in low hanging moss and of course the loathed kudzu. Huge water lilies and other fragrant flowers surrounded the small island. It was like a small patch of paradise in the midst of a dangerous living and breathing ecosphere. His arms had not dropped from her waist even as she looked around her and took everything in. He had clearly prepared this area earlier while she had been at work. There were Tiki torches ready to be lit, which he did with a movement of his hand. A down comforter along with pillows lay out under a weeping willow, where tinier tea light candles surrounded the comforter. Eric had even hung one of those huge white romantic nets over the entire area creating a bed fit for a queen.

He had asked her to wear a dress or something nice for tonight, not her usual jeans. She had chosen a white strapless dress showing her tan and long neck to its best advantage. The bodice of the dress was tight fitting until her waist where it flared out and fell below her knees showing a white lace petticoat under it. While she had an inkling of what Eric had planned for tonight and wanted to dress for it just in case, she was awed by the arrangements that had been made for her comfort.

"Eric…" surprise and pleasure evident in her whispered voice, "this is beautiful. Is this all for me?"

His voice was husky and deep with an emotion that had been foreign to him for centuries, but one which he was becoming more comfortable with as he spent more and more time with Sookie. "This is for us, Sookie. We have been together, singularly together," he said meaningfully, "for six months. I know I am taking liberties and assuming something that…"

She put her fingers to his lips, stopping his explanation. "Eric, this is perfect. I've been ready for you to come to me a long time. Make love to me Eric. Show me everything, teach me everything. Be mine at least for this night."

He kissed the center of each palm, his lips and the tip of his tongue lingering there. "I am yours forever lover. I will teach you everything, show you everything, but it will not happen in one night. We have forever to learn and enjoy each other."

"Forever, Eric? I am not ready to become vampire. I only offer my body to you, my virginity, even my love for you. But I don't offer to become a vampire to live forever with you. Maybe someday, but not today."

"I have no intention of turning you without your consent. Tonight, I just want to make love to you. And if you decide to never turn vampire, then I will remain with you while you grow old. I will be with you until your death."

Sookie had tears in her eyes at the commitment and devotion in his voice. "Make love to me Eric. Now, here, where you have created the perfect place. Take my blood and let me take yours. Bond me to you."

Eric looked down on Sookie as her eyes teared at what she was offering him. If he had not been sure he was in love with her before, he knew he was now. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse. It has been centuries since I felt this way, since I have said those words."

Eric bent his head towards hers, their blond hair intermingling as she tipped her head towards his and she smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Loving You Forever**

**A True Blood Story**

_It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm a gonna take you there,  
I'm a gonna take you there,  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here ready  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)_

_Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Girl aha Girl  
It's like!_

_It's a long way down,  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Forever ever ah._

_Chris Brown, Forever (edited)_

* * *

Sookie pulled herself out of her reverie and smiled at the memory of their first lovemaking. He was perfect, they were perfect. She looked at the clock and was surprised that an hour had already gone by. It was time to get dressed. She wore her hair up now, usually in a loosely held fancy bun, her bite free neck exposed for all to see. Eric had many dresses for her to wear at Fangtasia, but tonight she had a special one she had designed with just him in mind. Pam had helped Sookie with the perfect surprise. The dress was a halter style, generously cut in both the front and back exposing her entire back and her well endowed chest. The material was made from red raw silk with medium sized replicas of Georgia O'Keefe's 'Black Iris' painting spread across the red silk. It is said this 'Black Iris' painting is one of her more suggestive floral paintings and looks like a woman's vagina if viewed in a certain way. It is certainly a beautiful piece of work regardless and an unusual addition to the dress. She added her red silk high heels and turned to view the tightly wrapped dress from all sides. She knew Eric would be pleased. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled.

* * *

Their first night together, Sookie lay on the down comforter, flush from their continuous lovemaking. While the first time hurt, with Eric's blood healing her she had been able to make love with him all night long. She now lay languidly on her back while Eric lay on his side tracing his finger along her body. He was completely relaxed as was she. Sookie could feel Eric's blood pulsing through her body where she had taken from his breast while at the same time he had taken from her. They had exchanged blood so many times for the rush of it, the fireworks that went off every time, the almost blinding, heart stopping orgasms it was easy to see how one could become addicted to the blood exchange. Sookie mindlessly thought that perhaps she now had as much vampire blood in her as she did human. She smiled uncaring.

Eric broke the silence looking at her but not stopping his caress. "Lover, would you come work for me at Fangtasia? I want you close to me all the time. I need you close to me." His emotion was deep in his voice.

Sookie turned to him in surprise. "You just made love to me countless times and all you can say is to offer me a job? As what, a barmaid at a vampire bar?" She wasn't really irritated and he knew it, but she did find it amusing. Hardly the romantic endearments she expected.

"Sookie, this is important. We have exchanged blood enough times it will be difficult for us to be apart, even between here and Shreveport. I have given this much thought, even before tonight. I want you to help me raise the bar so to speak at Fangtasia. You know enough about running a bar from working at Merlotte's. You could be our human face to the outside world and you could set a standard for our employees. I don't want Fangtasia to just be a touristy fangbanger bar. I want it to have some class. I want you to add to that class. I also need someone to help with managing our human employees, scheduling, that sort of thing. Soon, I want to open a high-end restaurant that caters to the human and vampire crowd. Think about it Sookie. There is no place you and I can go together to share a meal. I pretend to drink wine while I watch you eat. And vampires are not always welcome in places like that anyway. I want you to be a part of all of this, part of my life, part of everything."

"Why me Eric? Pam is much classier than I am. She would be able to do all these things for you."

"But she has no interest in doing it, and she scares everyone anyway. I believe you can do this. At least try it out."

"I'm not exactly sure what you want Eric, but I do want to be close to you. Can we start where I work there only on the nights I'm off from Merlotte's and see if we can figure it out together? Since I wouldn't be a barmaid, I wouldn't be working for tips. How would you pay me?"

"I'll start you as Bar Manager at $60,000 a year and throw in a company car. I don't want you driving back and forth at night in that beater you have now."

Sookie was silent, her eyes wide at the dollar figure he had given her. "$60,000 a year Eric? That's ridiculous. What else would this 'Bar Manager' have to do to make that much money?"

"Nothing that you haven't already been doing," Eric teased. "You know, sleep with the boss, share some blood, allow him to protect you, occasionally read minds."

This time Sookie laughed and then got serious. "No sharing with others, including Pam. No reading minds unless it is important. And what would I wear? I don't have anything, or at least enough of anything to wear to Fangtasia every night. I'm sure my Merlotte's t-shirt and shorts would not be appropriate."

"Don't worry Lover, I will take care of everything. Will you give it a try?"

"Make love to me again and I'll give you my answer afterwards. Everything depends on you, _lover_…" She leaned into him, smiling as she kissed him.

A week later she found herself working at Fangtasia, at least part time. She came home one day from her day shift at Merlotte's and found a brand new Audi R8 in her driveway with a man standing there patiently waiting for her to arrive. She got out of her ancient yellow Datsun and looked at the man in disbelief. He must have delivered the car to the wrong house.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely. If her gran had taught her anything it was to be polite, despite knowing what he was thinking. _"Damn fangbanger must be really good in the sack to deserve this car…$114,000…she must be __really__ good… wonder if I'd be killed if I took…"_ and Sookie yanked her shields up so tight it made her head hurt.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" The man said politely despite what he was thinking.

"Yes." Her voice was less polite now.

"This car is for you from Mr. Eric Northman. He asks that you drive it to and from work, or any place else you would like. It is the company car he promised and it comes with a company paid gas card in your name. I just need you to sign that you have received both the car and the card. Do you need me to show you how to use any of the features, miss?" Now he was just downright being condescending in his tone.

Sookie walked over to him silently and signed the papers, her head held high. "I think I can manage, sir. I assume there is a manual. I _can read_ if I have any questions. I'll be _sure_ to tell Mr. Northman how helpful you have been." The man had no idea what would be coming his way when she told Eric what the man was thinking before she cut him off. She was glad when the man had left her driveway with the second man who never got out of the second car, clearly intending to return them both to Shreveport.

Instead of the too obvious red or black that Sookie would have expected from Eric, he had picked a beautiful silver blue. The car was a two-seater hard top convertible with leather seats and every possible amenity she could dream of. She would surely enjoy driving it to Shreveport this evening. Eric had outdone himself this time. And while $114,000 seemed excessive to her, she knew money meant nothing to Eric so she didn't worry about the price tag. He had bought her a car he felt comfortable for her to drive back and forth to work. The Audi was highly unlikely to break down, and could out run anything out there, except perhaps Eric's corvette. She laughed at that.

When she arrived at Fangtasia her first night on the job, Eric had a complete wardrobe for her hanging in his bedroom closet. All very classy dresses, all in the same style: strapless, wrapped around her body tightly, zipped up the side. They ranged from black, gray, red, and white. Some were raw silk and some were burned in velvet. All were exquisite. He gave her a huge pair of ruby studs to wear with her dresses and insisted on her hair up. He wanted to be sure everyone knew she was not a fangbanger by having a mark-free neck. He preferred other places to leave his mark anyway. All the vampires that visited the bar treated her with the respect due her. They could feel Eric's powerful blood coursing through her veins and they did not cross her or disrespect her in any way lest they bring Eric's wrath down upon them.

Within weeks, Sookie had already made her mark on the club. Where there were signs that clearly said no biting on club premises, she knew when biting was occurring and had the offenders removed, which over time cut down on the police raids as they became accustomed to a more tightly run ship. She changed the waitress and waiters outfits to something more professional yet definitely more alluring. The women dressed in something reminiscent of the Tudors, very low cut dresses, breasts threatening to spill out, with gossamer material lining their shoulders. The dresses flared slightly at their waists to leave them moving room, if not breathing room. Around their necks they wore silver collars made of thin lengths of silver all linked together at the back. In front hung an 'F' embedded with ruby red crystals. The men had a somewhat different costume, although no less sexy. They wore black tights that hid nothing, with an open weave Egyptian cotton shirt left almost entirely open exposing their finely-toned chests. Around their necks they wore double strand silver chains with the ruby encrusted 'F' on the short chain and a longer chain hanging down their chest. The outfits were designed to entice, and the necklaces were to control the vampire desire for the wait staff. If the employees wanted to be blood donors or even more, they could make arrangements after work. At first the staff chaffed at Sookie's changes, but when they saw their tips grow, they quit grousing and looked forward to other changes that could benefit them.

The cleanliness of the club improved with a new cleaning crew, scrubbing everything from floor to ceiling every night. There were no more sticky tables or blood smeared floors. Even if most patrons didn't notice in the dark she did and hated it. She checked the crews cleaning every night before opening. The wait staff appreciated not having to clean up blood soaked floors or sex marked booths any longer.

Pam welcomed the dress code changes as well. It gave her more room to throw out the undesirables, which she enjoyed immensely. Leather was ok, torn jeans and t-shirts were not. Dresses were welcome, and khakis and button down shirts started becoming the norm. As the clientele grew to include a more upscale crowd the food and beverages became more expensive as well. It was not just a tourist bar anymore, but a classy bar that catered too many of different persuasions. The changes left money pouring into the coffers of Fangtasia, leaving both Eric and Pam thrilled, and giving Sookie a huge raise.

The restaurant that Eric mentioned opened to thrilling reviews in newspapers, magazine spreads, and even made it into Zagat as a 5-star recommended restaurant in Shreveport. Eric hired a premiere chef, who in turn hired excellent sous chefs to work with him. Sookie ran the dining room with the same efficiency as she ran the club, setting even higher standards for staff and ambience. Including food and drink for both vampire and humans, mixed couples or not, there was also dancing, sometimes to live bands, and a very high end, glossy bar if one wasn't interested in dining.

* * *

This restaurant was where Eric was taking her tonight. Dinner, dancing, a special night out he had claimed, but more than that she didn't know. She did know this was their one year anniversary of sharing blood, and wondered if in all his planning he remembered that as well. Sookie looked at the clock again knowing Eric would have risen already and was probably on his way to Fangtasia. She looked around what was now their bedroom, at least one of their bedrooms. They had two others, one at his house in the outskirts of Shreveport and of course the one they shared at her house in Bon Temps. Both houses, as well as this bedroom, were turned into fortresses to guard his resting place since they slept together most nights. Everything had been made fireproof, sun-proof, and intruder-proof with iron window coverings that dropped down at sunrise along with other protections. In order for Sookie and him to sleep together as she so desired, he had the houses designed to withstand every possible entry and danger to both of them, especially with him effectively dead until dark.

Eric knocked quietly on the door and entered as she turned towards him, smiling as she saw him the first time today. He always managed to make her knees quake and her core go wet, and he knew it. He closed the door quietly behind him, leaning slightly on the door.

"You look beautiful, Sookie. Georgia O'Keefe right?" as he took in the flowers on her dress. His voice was filled with awe at her beauty. She was a natural beauty before she started taking vampire blood, but now she was an out-an-out stunner. He knew how lucky he was, even if she never saw herself any different than when he had first met her.

"Thank you Eric. You look stunning yourself." Eric was wearing a black double breasted Brioni tuxedo with his long hair pulled back in a black tie. He looked yummier than she had ever thought possible. This was definitely not their usual special date. He stalked towards her in his graceful manner that always gave her goose bumps, the kind of goose bumps that promised mind blowing sex later.

Sookie smiled seductively at him, watching the predatory gleam in his eye. She pulled the collar of his tuxedo close to her, "You know…we could always skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Eric laughed huskily. "No, no my little vixen lover. Tonight is our anniversary, we celebrate right. Are you ready?" He bent his head to kiss her, swallowing her answer.

When they finally broke, flushed and breathing hard, she smiled. "Just one thing _lover," _using his nickname for her, "…I have a present for you. She turned in his arms with her back to him and stepped away so he could see her entire back. He gasped at the exquisite tattoo that now resided on her spine. It was a blood red Viking sword, with red droplets falling from the two horizontal lines. The sword was wrapped in intricately illuminated initials 'E' and 'S' intertwined together down the shaft of the sword. The words 'Lovers Forever' was written in the ancient Viking language. The tattoo was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and given the personal nature of it made him wonder at Sookie's love for him. He leaned over to her back and kissed each corner of the sword and traced the letters with his tongue. She shivered in response to his intimate touch.

After another moment gazing at his gift, he smiled as he pulled out a long box from his coat jacket. "I guess it is only fair that I present you with your gift from me. I think we had some similar thoughts for tonight." He handed her the large black velvet box. Sookie looked at Eric, her eyes big and round, anticipation floating in the slight tearing of her eyes. She slowly opened the box, her eyes growing even bigger and her mouth making an 'O' as she saw the amazing creation he had made for her. And she knew immediately that just as her tattoo had been made for him, this piece of art had been made for her. The necklace was set in black gold, inlaid with rubies and diamonds. The design was intricate and detailed with the drop of the necklace intertwined with the 'E' and 'S' of their initials. She gasped at the expense and the extreme care that had been taken in the design and making of such a unique gift. Unwilling to wait, Eric took the necklace from its box and placed it around Sookie's neck. The ornate letters dropped exactly where he had planned, directly above her cleavage. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and at his, pleasure and love pouring from each other. Just as their gifts were intertwined tightly together, their lives were forever intertwined as well. She smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Loving You Forever**

**A True Blood Story**

_Take it easy baby  
But take as much as you can  
Cause I got all the sweet loving  
You could possibly stand  
I'll take your tears for drinking water  
Make your pain sweet company  
You can lay all your burdens on my shoulder  
Girl you mean that much to me_

_I could climb the highest mountain  
To show the world I could survive  
But without your lovin' baby  
I wouldn't even be alive  
Cause your love is like blood  
Cause your love is like blood to me_

_Like a river baby  
Your love is running thru me  
And with ev'ry beat of our hearts  
We're defying gravity  
Just a little bit further on up the stream  
There's a shady resting place  
Where you can lose all your blues and your troubles  
With just one sweet embrace_

_Now I could do a million things  
Just to prove that I'm a man  
But there's only one woman  
Who holds my life in her hands  
Your love is like blood to me  
Your love it's just like blood to me_

_I don't care what your people say  
Over my dead body will they ever take you away  
And any man cutting in on me  
Well he just better stop cause I can't spare a drop  
Your love is like blood to me_

_John Hiatt, Love Like Blood_

* * *

They had eyes for only each other, even though almost all eyes were on the striking couple. Dinner had of course been excellent and after relaxing with after dinner drinks, the two lovers took to the dance floor, waltzing and slow dancing their way to heaven. They could both feel the intensity of the heat building between them and knew it would soon be time to go. One last dance, surprisingly enough, 'At Last' played before they left the beautiful restaurant that was their creation, together.

Without asking Eric drove his corvette to his home in the outskirts of Shreveport and helped Sookie out of the low slung car. High heels and a tight dress were a bitch to get gracefully out of a car inches above ground. They held hands up to the doorway and entered. Immediately hundreds of candles throughout the house lighted with a flick of Eric's wrist. She always loved the way he could do that. There were many things he could do with a flick of his wrist…light candles or strangle a person to death without touching them. He had a very powerful wrist, she thought wryly.

He carried Sookie up the stairs, stopping for her usual bottled water on the way. He slowly undressed her in the candlelight where her tanned skin glowed against the golden light. She began undressing him as well, sliding the black tie holding his beautiful hair back. She carelessly tossed his $3000 dinner jacket off onto an overstuffed chair along with his bowtie. While he made to take off her necklace she stopped him.

"I want to leave it on, Eric. Please?"

"Of course. But can I take the rest off?" He teased.

"You better hurry. I might have you undressed before you have me." She giggled as his nimble fingers tugged at the zipper and her dress slid into a pile of red, black and gray at her feet. She was naked except for her red silk bikini underwear and her red silk high heeled shoes. While he drank her in slowly, she intentionally slowly unbuttoned his shirt, dropping the suspenders to his sides. He unconsciously helped her with the unfamiliar cufflinks, never taking his eyes off of her body. A quick flick of her wrist and his pants dropped to the ground and she was pleased to see he was now naked as well, except for his shoes and socks. She laughed at the ridiculousness and pushed him back on their bed, carefully removing each shoe and sock. She then began her lovemaking, kneeling at his feet taking each toe into her mouth and sucking on it, drawing moans from her strong powerful Viking. She bit and sucked and licked her way up all 6 ft. 4in of his body, not missing an inch till she reached his mouth. His fangs were extended fully and he was barely maintaining his control. She loved that she could do this to him, and she loved what he could do for her. She ran her tongue across his fangs, intentionally bleeding her tongue to give him a taste of what was to come. He moaned into her mouth and quicker than a breath flipped her under him, torturing her much the same way as she had him. Their final joining was like nothing either had every felt before, every nerve, every breath, every heartbeat, every pulse of blood from one to the other was filled with an ancient love, and ancient passion as old as time itself. When they had exhausted themselves, he fell away from her but just barely. They lay there reveling in the aftershocks of the earthquake that was their love.

Finally Sookie broke the silence. "Eric, it is time. I want you to turn me."

Eric looked at her in surprise and confusion. "I thought you said you never wanted me to do that. Why now?"

"I don't want you to watch me grow old. I want to be like this with you forever. And maybe it isn't forever, we can't know the future, but I know that I love you, and I believe you want to spend forever with me because you love me too. Maybe someday we perform the vampire rights, and maybe we never do and just know in our hearts we are committed to each other. I want you to turn me, Eric. I'm ready."

Eric turned on his side to face Sookie. "This would make me very happy. It is a tremendous gift we would share between us. We would always be linked forever. But Sookie, you would have to give up the sunlight, having children, eating food. Are you ready for that?"

"Sunlight is bad for me, staying with you I could never have children anyway, and in case you didn't notice I ate all my favorite foods tonight. I'm ready."

"It is all I have thought of for so long, I'm ready too. It will hurt at first but don't fight it. Soon it will feel like you are floating. That is when you will hear me from what seems like far away ordering you to drink. And you will drink Sookie. I will hold you to my breast until you drink enough. You will then sleep for several days and wake up ravenous."

Sookie interrupted him, "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't even want to feed from anyone."

"Lover, don't worry. I will take care of all your needs at first. I will teach you to feed and glamour the person into never remembering." Eric held up his hand as she started to interrupt. "While I would rather you not feed from others either, and will provide you enough sustenance in general, you must learn to feed on your own so you can feed yourself if I am not there. Do you understand?"

Sookie took a deep swallow and a deep breath, one of her last. "Yes, Eric, my love, my life, I understand and I give myself freely over to your care. Make love to me and turn me so when I next awake I am with you as your true partner. Your love is like blood to me."

Eric leaned over her naked and willing body, kissing her gently before taking her body over and over again until she never realized when the turn began and his love making stopped. As she started to float away, she heard his voice calling her back to him and she smiled.

_fin_

**Thanks for reading. Please review, it's easy, just press the button and voila' the review page appears! CQ**


End file.
